Donatello vs Dan Hibiki
Donatello vs Dan Hibiki is a What-If? Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Street Fighter! Which of these terrible fighters will take victory? Interlude Wiz: Martial artists come in various sizes and styles, some tend to fight with whatever tricks they have up their sleeves. Boomstick: And there are some who can be such losers. Like Donatello, the worst ninja turtle ever, next to Michelangelo... Wiz: ...and Dan Hibiki, the worst street fighter ever. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Donatello Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the Ninja Turtles, despite not being a strategist at times, because that goes to Leonardo in this case, but that does not at all mean he can't strategize at all. Boomstick: He is also known for doing machines. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, we know that; especially when he was capable of building, repairing, improving, and even operate technology used by both humans and aliens alike and does not even need a degree in some sort of way. Boomstick: And he speaks in some sort of nerdy gibberish talk at times when explaining, making something and even fighting his foes. Which means he spends his times tinkering over ninjitsu training. Wiz: But that does not at all means he can't do ninjitsu, as he uses his trusty wooden Bo Staff that allows him to attack at long range, due to the fact of it being a six foot long weapon made of durable oak. Boomstick: Yet it takes him plenty of time to actually killing someone by giving them enough powerful concussions, but at the very least it is the nightmare of our favorite comical villains from the classic show. Wiz: And we know he does his best to keep up with Leo, Raph, and Mikey, which was including the fact that he defeated the Shredder in an alternate dimension; but when it comes to his feats, he once defeated the Rat King singlehandedly just by literally thinking nothing in the 2012 cartoon. (Boomstick punches Wiz in the kisser) Wiz: Ouch, Boomstick! Boomstick: What? I was thinking of absolutely fucking nothing, Wiz. Wiz: Ugh, well anyway, with the right thinking, Donatello is quite the capable warrior in his own rights. Donatello: BAM! System disabled! Who wants Italian? I'm buying! Tiramisu for everybody! Dan Hibiki Wiz: Fighting game series like Super Smash Bros., Mortal Kombat, and even Street Fighter has always been getting at least one joke character. Boomstick: And Street Fighter's Dan Hibiki was no acception. And that was totally compared to his pops, Go Hibiki. Wiz: Dan's father was the owner of a dojo, until Sagat of the Shadoloo threatened him, thus Go plucked out Sagat's eye, but then gets killed by him later right in front of Dan himself. Boomstick: Like I said before, taking on a 7'4" Thai fighter like Sagat, and you are basically screwed. Wiz: But because Dan is enraged and distraught, he wanted to avenge his father, just like Chun-Li was doing for hers against Bison. Boomstick: So he found an expensive Dojo in Japan to learn some interesting moves there, along side our favoite Street Fighters. Wiz: That's right, in which he too knows Hadoken and even Shoryuken under the guidance of Gouken. Boomstick: But because he stunk like Limburger, he got expelled. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, it was because he didn't want Dan to use these attacks for revenge. Boomstick: So he was wasting his time over nothing? Wiz: Yes. But that didn't stop him for his quest of vengeance in which he mixes the moves he knows with Muay Thai to become his unique move known as the Saikyo-ryu fighting style. But that of course is a miserable fail. Boomstick: It's because he uses Koryuken and Dankukyaku, that he names miserably, and don't get me started on the taunt. Wiz: Also like Ryu and Ken, Dan can also fire a spherical projectile known as the Gadouken, only it is smaller, weaker, and lasts very short compared to how Ryu and Ken do it. But despite that, He found Sagat eventually, and won in a fist fight. Boomstick: But, it was only because Sagat pitied him and decides to throw in the fight on purpose. And even though he did get a dojo of his own, not many students enrolled, because of the fact that he forgot to mention the address to his dojo and forgot to pay his phone bill. Those faults, with or without the Satsui no Hado move on his side, does not change the fact that he is the worst of the worst. Dan Hibiki: Sore loser! Don't go around beating up inanimate objects! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In New York, we see through buildings, and from above, we see streets with cars driving on by, then we see in normal view of building sides and into an alleyway where coming out of the sewer was a mysterious character wearing a hat and trench coat. ????: Man, the guys are going to pay me big time for getting them a pizza. Elsewhere, we see Dan Hibiki trying to head to his Dojo, only for the place to be closed down entirely. Dan: What the Hell? How could they do that to me! Maybe if they see me fighting someone and win, then they will have no choice but to keep my Dojo staying alive. Just then, he spies the hat and trench coted character coming out of the pizza parlor with four pizza boxes in a nice stack on his hands. Dan: Maybe this mysterious character knows a perfect opponent to fight. He then races towards to the character to see if he does know, but unfortunately for Dan, he trips over a patio chair for not looking thus causing himself to roll into the character. Dan: (as he gets himself up) Oh, I’m sorry buddy, It’s just that I wanted to ask you if you know any… (Cue Ryu Stage from Super Smash Bros. 4) Dan then is shocked to see that under the hat reveals the head of a mutant turtle dressed in a purple mask, who is named Donatello. Dan: Oh my God! You’re a turtle! Donatello: Yep, so I am, and I know that you ruined the pizzas that I was taking with me. Dan: Well, it looks like I got myself an opponent to show my pure power and fighting skills on. Donatello: You won’t get away with this. Both Donatello and Dan get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! Dan charges at Donatello, but Donatello uses his Bo Staff to pole vault over Dan and dodged in time. Dan tries again and by the time touched the ground; Dan gave Donatello a surprising uppercut. Dan: Shoryuken! Despite the attack, Donatello gains his balance and consciousness with enough amount of each to land on his hands to do a ninja back flip. Dan: Now for my moves. Dan starts to pick up his leg without the use of his hands and starts to spin around like a propeller and he proceeds on further to hurt Donatello with his attack. Dan: Hadouken! Dan gives Donatello a series of attacks with the move causing Donatello to be knocked to a postal box and letters came flying everywhere. Dan: And now to finish you off. Dan pairs his hands together and charges up a spherical ball, meanwhile Donatello gets up and decides that he has no choice but to brace himself via getting his Bo ready. Then Dan unleashes his attack. Dan: Gadouken! The attack was however launched to be a small weak ball of light, which only lasted two full seconds before being extinguished automatically. Dan: Why does this situation have to happen to me? Donatello gives Dan an awkward look. Donatello: (sarcastically) Not bad, chump, but your chances of ever going to defeat me are the same as when I decide to remove my shell. (Cue Sewer Surfin’ from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time) Donatello proceeds to attack Dan, but only have each attack from his Bo blocked. Donatello: Wow, it’s like the electrons of your reflexes are at least agile enough to block the attacks of my Bo. Dan: (confused about what Donatello said) Huh? Donatello took his opportunity to give Dan a good whack below the belt with his Bo. Dan: (in high pitch tone of pain) OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Donatello then gives Dan a series of head whacks with his Bo, until Dan grabbed the Bo in his hand, but with eyes being demonically red. Dan: That’s it, now you will face my wrath when I unleash the Satsui no Hado. Donatello: The What? (Cue Splinter vs Shredder from the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie) Then Dan hurls Donatello, who was still having a grip on his own Bo at the time, just like a Hammer in the event of Hammer Throw, and Dan lets go of the Bo while Donatello lands on his feet. Donatello: Wow, that clown is stepping up his game big time. Dan: No kidding, reptile, no to finish you off. Dan charges at Donatello again, but thinking quickly, Donatello hops into the sewer. Dan: Hey, don’t run away from a fight, you coward. Dan follows Donatello into the sewers; when he arrived, Donatello was nowhere to be seen. Dan decides to search the sewers for him, meanwhile Donatello, who was in stealth mode, follows Dan. Dan: Where are you? Show yourself! Donatello leaps over Dan to whack him in the back with his Bo, Dan tried to use his Shoryuken on Donatello, but hits nothing. Dan: What?! Then Donatello leaps again and lands another successful hit. Donatello: Here I am, catch me if you can! Donatello disappears to the darkness of the sewers, Dan follows him in rage. When he was trying to find Donatello, he realized he needed light, so he uses the Gadouken to give himself light and notices Donatello and tries to hit him, but Donatello keeps dodging them in times. Dan: Stand still! Then just when there was light at the end of the dark sewers, Donatello lands in front of it. Dan then sees this as an opportunity to unleash his Hadouken on him and finish Donatello for good, but when he proceeds to do it, Donatello jumps out of the way making Dan head into the light. Dan: (as he stops the Hadouken) Drats, I missed again! But then he notices he is not standing on anything, then looks down to see why as he was standing on top of a sewer whirlpool. He looks at us in fear while holding up a cartoony sign that reads “Uh-Oh!” on it, then falls and drowns as he is heading to the center of the whirlpool. Donatello: Looks like that takes care of him. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Maybe Dan will find Nemo there, huh? Wiz: Both may have their buttmonkey moments and have kept up with even the greatest fighters, but Donatello surpasses Dan on Intelligence and strategy. Boomstick: And just when Dan could use the Satsui no Hado, it's not any different than the powerful foes Donnie took on, even though it was in association with Leo, Raph, and Mikey. Wiz: Donatello's brains really paid off when he gave Dan a wet ending. Boomstick: Dan's hopes of keeping his dojo alive are now flushed. Wiz: The Winner is Donatello. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty-third Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's tenth Death Battle to pit a Video Game Character and a Comic Book Character against each other, the first nine are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel; and the next two are April O'Neil vs Ulala and Krang vs Reagan. *This is Maxevil's tenth 'Returning Combatant' themed Death Battle, the first eleven are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Superman vs Godzilla, Raphael vs Charizard, Batman vs Solid Snake, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, Mario vs Fox McCloud, and Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose. *This is Maxevil's forty third Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with both combatants; the first forty two are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), and Rouge the Bat vs Lust; and the next twenty nine are Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos,Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant